las sorpresas de la vida
by TM14Yani
Summary: Edward tendra que afrontar la peor lucha de su vida donde su enemigo es la persona a la que mas amas.
1. Chapter 1

LAS SORPRESAS DE LA VIDA

Capitulo1: una nueva amenaza

**Era en central una noche fria y oscura en central, la luna estaba mas brillante que nunca y el silencia gobernada. Dos militares recorrian la ciudad como a las 10:00 de la noche ya casi terminando su turno.**

_- estoy loco por terminar esta jornada- dijo uno._

_- igual yo y aquí ya casi no pasa nada emocionante- dijo el otro._

**De repente una figura que se encontraba entre las sombras se les aparecio entre medio de su camino.**

_- de verdad chicos- dijo esa persona muy seductoramente- no pasa nada emocionante._

_- quien esta hay- dijo uno de ellos- quien es usted señora._

_- pero que mal educado eres diciendome señora- dijo con tono entristecido- yo solo vine a traerle algo de emocion._

**Cuando dijo esto de una vez ataco a uno de los guardias , dejandole inconciente. Su compa****ñero saco su arma paea defenderse pero; esta pudo en un instante quitarsela y darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.**

_- tranquilo- dijo- solo vine a darle un peque__ño recado._

_- que quieres- dijo el otro mientras se levantaba._

**Ella agarro al primer militar que habia atacado y comenzo a quitarle sus habilidades y su alma, una luz de color violeta les rodea. Esta gritaba y de repente sus gritos ya no se escucharon cuando cayo tendido en el piso.**

_- dile a tus mayores que se cuiden__- dijo muy sonriete- principalmete a los que son alquimista que ha llegado Sheffield._

**Al decir esto agarro al guardia que le habia quitado su alma y se lo llevo mientras el otro quedo desmayado. Al otro dia en los cuarteles de central estaba todo muy movido, ya que, los acontecimientos ocurridos a noche generaron mucha controversia y temor. El coronel mustang se encargo de darle proteccion al militar que se pudo salvar y investigaba sobre la desaparición de otros pero para tener información tuvieron que tomar la declaracion del unico testigo. Este le dijo todo lo**** acontecido y le dijo el mensaje que Sheffield les mando.**

_- interesante- dijo mustang- pero nadie me va meter terror._

_- no deberia decir eso coronel- dijo el hombre- ella es sumamente poderosa._

**En un restaurante de la ciudad se encontraba edward y Alphonse comiendose todo lo que habia en el restaurante, celebrando que al ya tenia su cuerpo y edward pudo recuperar su brazo y pierna.**

_oye hermano- dijo al- oiste lo que paso a noche._

_- si atacaron a dos del ejercito- dijo edward poniendose serio._

_- según me han dicho- dijo Alphonse- esa persona se llama Sheffield , es una mujer y ha dejado una advertencia todo los militares y a los alquimistas estatales._

_-si al se que es una hembra y se todo los detalles- dijo edward- pero quien es Sheffield._

**Sheffield tenia el cabello blanco, tenia en la cara una mascara que le tapaba la parte de lo ojos****, tenia una ropa negra compuesta por un pantalón negro muy apretado y coqueto, una blusa negra parecido a un chaleco con cierre, unas botas negras con tacones y una capa.**

**Al a nochecer una explosion se escucho en el centro de la ciudad; el coronel mustang supuso que fue causada Sheffield y fue con una tropa al centro haber lo que pasaba. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Sheffield como lo suponia mustang.**

_- escucharon mi llamado- dijo esta- tan pronto._

_- claro todo lo oyeron porque no- dijo mustang mientras la rodeaba con todo su equipo._

_- no me digan que piensan capturarme- dijo esta._

_- claro que si- dijo mustang con una gran sonrisa._

**Todos abrieron fuego pero Sheffield lo esquivava.**

_- es como una gato, señor- dijo riza._

_- nyauuuuuuuu- dijo esta en señal de broma._

_- pero lo importante es que caiste en mi trampa mustang- dijo sonriente- roy mustang he venido por ti._

_- pues ven a buscarme- dijo roy mientras se ponia el guante._

_- con gusto- dijo Sheffield- pero primero eliminare a esto imprudentes._

**Nuevamente abrieron fuego pero Sheffield hizo una especio de conjuro y hizo que sus almas se hicieran polvo.**

_- que demonios- dijo falman._

_- apartense de mi camino- dijo Sheffield mientras hizo que la calle se convirtiera en algo viscoso que se pego en todos los militares y que luego se seco._

**Todos quedaron debidamente cubiertos pero la teniente hawkeye y el coronel roy mustang seguían en el juego. Roy comenzo a usar su alquimia tratando de alcanzar a Sheffield.**

_- roy , querido- dijo Sheffield mientras esquivaba los ataques- debo sacarte del juego por un momento._

**Ella logro acercarse a roy y soplo en su cara uun viento que hizo que se dormiera. Riza seguia disparando y Sheffield la agarro por el cuello y la tiro fuertemente mandandole hacia la pared ; pero el mayor Armstrong agarro a riza antes del impacto.**

_- llegaron los refuerzos- dijo alex._

_- si- dijo olivie uniendose a la accion._

_- que mal que se tenga que ir de una vez- dijo Sheffield creando unas cadenas que agarraron las manos y pies de olivie , alex y riza._

_- no luchen por quitarselas , no lo pondran lograr- dijo riendose._

_- ahora roy te tengo una mision especial- dijo mientras se acercaba._

_- no me digas- dijo mientras aun seguia a dormilado._

_- como puedo conquistar este pais sino tengo quien comande mis trompas- dijo mientras se acercaba a mustang_

_- nunca haria eso- dijo roy._

_- lo se por eso primero me quedare con tu alma y tus habilidades de alquimista y te dare algo a cambio- dijo con una sonrisa._

_- que dice- decian todo._

_- coronel- dijo riza en vos baja y preocupada._

_- tranquilo mustang no te dolera- dijo esta._

_- por que no me puedo ir?- se pregunto mustang._

_crees que el aliento que te di fue en vano- dijo Sheffield- bien a lo que vinimos._

**Sheffield se acerco a mustang y lo beso en la boca para quitarle vamo a decir hasta el aliento,una luz color violeta aparecia alrededor de ellos ; pero mustang no podia hacer nada y sentia que se debilitaba. De repente esa luz se torno negra , todos miraba lo que acontecia y cuando todo paro , mustang cayo al piso.**

_- coronel!- grito riza_

_creo que roy mustang ya no es el mismo- dijo Sheffield riendose._

**Mustang se paro su ropa habia cambiado y cuando abrio sus ojos le cambiaron de negro a rojos.**

_creo que roy mustang desaparecio- dijo Sheffield._

_- coronel- decian sus subordinados._

**El aire estaba denso, parecia como si el fin habia llegado pero en realidad esto es el comienzo de una nueva historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LAS SORPRESAS DE LA VIDA**

**Capitulo2: la busqueda Sheffield**

**Habian pasado ya tres dia del encuentro con Sheffield, las autoridades estaban tras el paradero de ella y del coronel mustang. En los cuarteles centrales la general Armstrong estaba a cargo de la capturada de Sheffield ; pero lo que nadie sabia era quien se escondia tras esa mascara. Todos estaban reunido buscando pista , entre ellos se encontraba : los hermanos elric, olivie, el mayor Armstrong, los subordinados de mustang……**

_- esta mujer sabe como esconderse- dijo olivie- pero aun sigo pensando que podria ser una persona ishbal._

_- eso es una buena suposición – cuestiona riza- pero aun seguimos investigando a toda las mujeres ishbalanas y no porque su cabello sea blanco significa que a ser; podria ser que use una peluca._

**De repente entra falman**** a esta reunion trayendo un reporte.**

_- creo que esto le interesara- dijo este- miren a llegado un reporte de que un pueblo llamada reezembool en una noche desaparecieron 30 personas._

_- ¿Qué?- dijeron sorprendidos los elric._

_- 30 personas- dijo al aun sorprendido._

_- debo hacer una llamada – dijo edward mientras salia._

_- te acompaño- dijo al saliendo detrás de su hermano._

**Edward fue a llamar a casa de los Rockwell para ver si todo estaba bien por alla. El telefono sonaba pero nadie lo cogia lo que ponia muy preocupado a edward, de repenta alguien lo cogio.**

**-**_hola- dijo una voz._

_- winry , eres tu?- dijo edward con un tono de felicidad._

_- edward, si soy yo que pasa- dijo winry extrañandose de su llamada- que raro que llamas._

_- es que estaba preocupado ya que en reezembool han ocurrido varia desapariciones- prosiguió edward._

_- si ya me entere de eso – dijo winry- todos estan atemorizados y según algunos testigos dicen que fue una mujer y que su cabello era color blanco._

_- Sheffield- dijo edward- winry no salgas de casa solo en caso de emergencia, dile a la tia pinako que no se atreva a recibir ningun tipo de visita y lo mas importante no se atrevan a venir a central- dijo edward con un tono alterado- si pasa algo no dudes en llamar._

_-si- contesto winry- no te preocupes … ed cuidate._

_- lo hare- contesto este._

_- dile a Alphonse que tambien se cuide- dijo winry- adios ed._

_- adios winry._

_- tal parece que estan bien por alla- dijo Alphonse._

_- si , pero la responsable de todo esto ha sido Sheffield- dijo ed – debemos avisarles a los otros._

**Ed y AL fueron avisarles a los demas sobre la responsable de la desapariciones en reezembool pero se encontraron con una sorpresa.**

_- ¿ que pasa?- dijo ed mirando como estaban todos._

_- hemos recibido una llamada de auxilio por parte de los cuarteles del este- dijo fuery._

_- llamada de auxilio- dijo al._

_- ¿ cual es su situación- dijo olivie._

_- nos atacan – respondieron mientras se oian los disparos ._

_¿quien los ataca?- pregunto olivie._

_- es…- la respuesta no se pudo dar ya que se escucho como al pobre hombre lo atravesaron con una espada._

_- hola chicos- dijo una vez conocida._

_- Sheffield- dijo ed con furia._

_que mal me saludan – dijo con tono de perrito triste- no es un dia hermoso,algo sangriento pero hermoso- dijo esta por la radio._

_- ¿ que has hecho con la gente de reezembool?- dijo al._

_- lo siento cualquier cosa que queria saber sera en otro momento, es que tengo que hacer explotar un cuartel- dijo esta- y no se preocupen que estoy cuidando muy bien de toda esas personas y especialmente de mi querido roy mustang._

_Sheffield tu…- quiso decir riza pero la transmisión se habia acabado._

_- esta mujer esta loca de remate- dijo olivie furiosa._

_- bueno yo diria- interrumpio havoc- que Sheffield aparte de que es mala y eso , tiene buenas cadera, lindos pechos y como camina ni se diga; la reconoceria donde fuera. Ademas no han pensado que ella puede ser una ciudadana normal de dia y la criminal que es de noche- siguió havoc para probar sus conocimiento en mujeres._

**Todos se le que****daron mirando con una cara este sabe de que habla.**

_- creo que entendi una parte de lo que dijiste- dijo al- es que Sheffield solo ataca de noche porque la llamada de auxilio fue exactamente._

_- a las 7:00 de la noche- se metio edward._

_- si eso- dijo al con una cara de que me robaron mi idea._

_- bueno si mezclamos eso , con la descripción según havoc nos daria como resultado- dijo riza- que havoc la tendra que buscar._

_- ¿ que?- dijo este- no me metan en este lio y se muero en el intento- dijo con cascadas en sus ojos._

_- iras con fuery, breda y falman- dijo el mayor Armstrong._

_-¿ que?- dijeron los cuatros._

_- pero con esto tres como quiera me llegan a matar- dijo havoc mientra lo señalaba ._

_- oye que insinuas- dijeron los tres._

_- no hay mas opcion se encargaran de la busque de Sheffield- dijo olivie- deberian empezar por reezembool._

_- como llegamos aquí- dijo fuery- mirando el paisaje de reezembool._

_- no me preguntes- dijo falman- con una cara de mil diablos._

_- bueno ya estamos aquí asi que vamos- dijo havoc -tomando el control. Según los hermanos elric podemos decirle a su amiga winry Rockwell que nos lleve a conocer el pueblo._

_- ¿ por que tenemos que caminar?- dijo breda._

_no lo se – grito havoc._

**Al llegar a casa de los Rockbell( por cierto llegaron muriendose) le pidieron a winry que le llevara al pueblo.**

_- bueno no seria malo – dijo winry – asi aprovecho para hacer compras._

_- entonces en marcha- dijo havoc._

_- espera nos vamos caminando – dijo fuery mientras salia de la casa._

_- si – dijo winry ^-^._

_- noooooooooooooooooo- grito fuery T-T._

**Cuando llegaron al centro del pueblo, winry los dejo para asi hacer sus compras.**

_- bueno havoc haz tu trabajo- dijo breda dandole palmadas en el hombro ._

_- no no no no no no no no no noooo no no no no no no no no no nunca lo siento no no no no no no no- decia havoc mientras miraba a cada chica pasar._

_- ninguna es – dijo fuery cansado de escuchar el no._

_- no- dijo havoc cerrando con punto final._

_- vámonos ya casi esta oscureciendo- dijo falman._

_- yo me quedo un rato- dijo havoc arecostandose del banco._

_- si quieres- dijo breda._

_- hey!- grito winry- esperenme._

_- lo sentimos- dijeron los tres apenados._

_-¿ pudieron encontrar algo?- pregunto winry._

_-no- dijo havoc- vayense yo me quedo un rato._

**Havoc se quedo pensando en que su " experiencia " con las mujeres no le servia de nada en este momento.**

_- Sheffield… lindas cadera … lindos pechos- penso havoc mientras se quedaba dormido- lindos pechos- dijo desp__ertandose- como no pense en eso- dijo mientras corria para buscar una cabina telefonica para reportar su descubrimiento._

**Cuando encontro una , se dio rapido y marco el numero; pero una sombra se acercaba a el. **

_- maldito codigo- protesto el. De repente le tocaron y cuando volteo- Sheffield._

_- eres muy entrometido havoc- dijo mientras lo sujetaba del cuello.- pero me gusta tu actitud- dijo ella cuando le hizo lo mismo que a mustang( recuerdan lo del beso y lo otro)._

**Havoc era el unico que sabia en ese momento una pista sobre la identidad de Sheffield pero ya nadia la podra saber.**

_- tengo dos caballeros negros- dijo esta mirando a havoc y mustang- y ya se quien sera el proximo._

**Al dia siguiente**

_- si si reportense hacia aca- dijo riza._

_- havoc desaparecio- dijo riza._

_maldita Sheffield sabe todo nuestro movimiento- dijo ed enojado- seguro havoc descubrio algo._

_- seguramente-dijo olivie._

_- hermano saldre un rato- susurro al._

_- ok- respondio._

**Alphonse fue a caminar para despejar su mente un poco y si darse cuenta tropeso con una persona.**

_- lo siento- dijo al recogiendo todo lo estaba en el piso._

_- no importa fue mi culpa- dijo la otra._

_- no seas modesta- dijo al levantandose- fue mi culpa._

_- pues gracia – dijo tomando las cosas- me llamo elizabeth._

_- ah…. Alphonse- dijo apenado._

_- Alphonse, lindo nombre- dijo sonriente^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

LAS SORPRESAS DE LA VIDA

Capitulo3: lo que hace el amor

**Hay muchas personas que dicen que el amor es ciego , que el que se enamora se olvida de todo pero tendran razon al decir que el amor es ciego.**

_- Alphonse… que lindo nombre- dijo sonriente ^_^- gracias por ayudarme Alphonse._

_- tambien me puedes decir al digo mis amigos me dicen al , no se si quieras decirme al o dime Alphonse esa es tu decision – decia Alphonse sin saber que hacer o que decir en ese momento._

_- esta bien- dijo elizabeth – te dire al esa fue mi decision._

_- buena… decision- dijo al sonrojado._

_- gracias por ayudarme al- dijo esta – te lo agradezco fue un gusto conocerte._

_- igualmente- susurro al- digo que a mi tambien me gusto conocerte._

_- pues me alegra … nos vemos al- dijo esta mientras seguia su camino._

_- valla es…. Increible- dijo al como si estuviera en las nubes pero de repente vio que en el piso habia un pañuelo de color rosado pastel y en un borde decia elizabeth- creo que se le cayo a elizabeth – dijo al- debo encontrarla para devolverselo- dijo al poniendose en marcha para encontrar a elizabeth._

**Mientras Alphonse estaba tras de su amada digo amiga ,todavia nuestro equipo de detective seguia buscando pista de la identidad de Sheffield y se habia dado cuenta de que havoc debio de haber descubrido algo sobre el paradero de Sheffield y por eso esta lo desaparecio.**

_- ¿Qué tal si al y yo vamos reezembool y investigamos sobre la desaparición de havoc?- propuso edward para ayudar en esta crisis que estaba pasando amestris._

_- no es mejor que al y tu se queden aquí- cuestiono Olivier-no queremos que Sheffield los capture._

_- hablando de al , ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto el mayor Armstrong al notar que al no estaba._

_- salio hace como una….tres horas y media__- dijo edward - oh rayos! Alphonse._

_salgamos a buscarlo- dijo riza poniendose en marcha._

_- al al al al al- gritaba edward buscando a su hermano por toda la ciudad- Alphonse Alphonse Alphonse maldita sera espero que estes bien- dijo edward con una cara de preocupación y a la vez te mato cuando te vea- si yo fuera al ¿Dónde estaria? – se preguntaba edward y de repente le dio una idea._

_- Alphonse ¿Dónde estas?- gritaba la teniente hawkeye._

_- teniente- grito ed para llamar su atención y al oir el llamada riza se dirigio a donde ed._

_- encontro a Alphonse- dijo ed mientras se acercaba a ella_

_- no pero tengo una idea mas o menos de donde puede estar- dijo riza- vamos ed- dijo esta halandolo del brazo._

_- te agradezco por devolverme mi pañuelo- dijo elizabeth- no se que haria si se me hubiera perdido ya que es muy especial para mi._

_- de veras- dijo al poniendose la mano en la cabeza mientras le salia una gota en la cabeza- ¿ por que es especial para ti?- pregunto._

_- me lo hizo mi madre antes de morir- respondio ._

_- lo siento- dijo al con un dejo de tristeza._

_- tranquilo no fue tu culpa- dijo esta sonriendo._

_- la mia se murio cuando eramos unos niños- dijo al con la cabeza baja._

_- lo siento al- dijo esta con un dejo de tristeza- lo siento de verdad. _

_- no importa no fue tu culpa como dijiste anteriormente- dijo al iluminando su cara con una sonrisa que te llenaba el corazon de felicidad y paz.- deberiamos irnos a casa es que últimamente esta peligrosa amestris y no quiero que te paso nada- lo ultimo lo dijo sonrojado._

_- espereme teniente yo no soy tan rapido- dijo ed tratando de alcanzar a la teniente hawkeye- esperate si soy rapido pero lo que pasa es que usted esta entrenada pero yo tambien lo estoy….. estoy monologando genial._

_- ed acabo tu platica- dijo esta mientras seguia corriendo- corre mas rapido que casi se hace de noche._

_- a donde nos dirigimos?- pregunto ed.- al parque- respondio esta. Ed y riza estaban tan cerca de lugar donde estaba Alphonse – osea que corri por toda la ciudad solo para encontrar a Alphonse con una chica- dijo ed – este me las va a pagar- dijo ed mientras le salia humo de la furia._

_edward a donde crees que vas?- dijo la teniente deteniendole- espera a que terminen la conversación no seas imprudente ; espera – decia la teniente- esperaaaaa …. Ya vete._

_- Al!- grito edward- eres el peor hermano de la historia de los hermanos._

_- ¿ que hize?- pregunto al si saber el motivo de la pelea de ed._

_- ME HICISTE CORRER__ POR TODA LA CIUDADA BUSCANDOTE SABES QUE ES ESO Y ES UNA PERDIDA DE MI VALIOSO TIEMPO!- grito edward._

_- desde cuando tu tiempo es valioso?- pregunto al con una cara -_-._

_- desde ahora- respondio ed- pero ahora hay que hablar de algo importante._

_- de verdad …. ¿ que sera?- dijo al._

_-¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿ que tipo de profesion tiene? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Cómo se llaman sus padres y hermanos? Y ¿Dónde vive?_

_- rayos te pareces a mustang- dijo al viendo todas las preguntas que su hermano le hacia- mejor vámonos a casa casi esta oscureciendo._

_- ok … espera y la teniente hawkeye- dijo buscando por todo los lados- mira que es esto- dijo ed tomando una nota- ed y al lo siento me tuve que ir asi que se tendra que ir caminando… T^T mis pies._

_- hermano no estas llorando por eso cierto?- pregunto al._

_- si- dijo ed con una vocecita tierna y linda(como siempre)._

_- pues empezemos a caminar- dijo al poniendose en marcha. – noooooooooooooooooooooo- se lamentaba edward.- hay hermano- dijo al moviendo la cabeza como diciendo: mi hermano estan sensible a veces._

**Al amanecer la ciudad estaba en calma , todos estaban felices pero a la vez preocupado , ya que, sabian mas o menos la situación en la que estaba el pais. ****En una habitación se encontraba un joven observando la belleza que habia en ese dia.**

_- oye al- dijo ed cerrando la puerta de la habitación- he llamada a reezembool y parece que todo esta bien por alla._

_- genial- dijo al dandole una sonrisa a ed- sabes dare una vuelta por la ciudad haber como estan las cosas ._

_- diras para ver a tu novia- dijo ed con un tono de humor._

_- ella no es mi novia es mi amiga- dijo al sonrojado._

_- si esta bien vete pero ven antes del anochecer – dijo ed- no quiero que….._

_- que , ¿Qué?- pregunto al._

_- nada que no te pasa nada tu sabes los de Sheffield y eso_

– _dijo ed- solo decia jeje._

_- esta bien , hablamos luego- dijo al mientras salia de la habitación._

_- yo y mi gran boca seguramente al no sabe aun sobre ese tema- dijo ed como pensativo- hay que hablar de eso algun dia... pero no sere yo quien hablar , le dire a mustang cuando venga o cuando lo traigamos o cuando….. como sea._

_- estoy harta de esperar- decia una voz llena de autoridad- lo necesito lo mas rapido posible y tu te estas tardando mucho._

_- no se preocupe cumplire mi mision pronto… pero no se puede hacer este tipo de cosas de la noche a la mañana._

_- te he dado varios dia para hacer este trabajo y tu lo desaprovechaste asi que lo necesito para hoy- prosiguió – sin peros ... necesito a esa persona esta tarde y sino me la traes te juro que te mato._

_- si esta bien- dijo ya resignandose- le traera lo que quiere hoy mismo pero y si me atrapan. _

_- no te atrapara nadie ya los vera , yo me encargo- finalizando con una sonrisa macabra._

_sabes me han informado que nuestro queridisimi Alphonse tiene una pequeña noviecita- dijo Sheffield(chefirudo)._

_- tendre cuidado de no hacerle daño a la chica- dijo la otra persona- no perdere mas tiempo, ire a buscar a Alphonse elric y asi salir de esto._

_- bien entre mas rapido mejor- dijo Sheffield – despues de tener al Alphonse en mi poder , edward vendra hacia mi- dijo esta monologando- pero tenemos un problema mayor._

_- ¿Qué tipo de problema?- pregunto su subordinado por asi decirlo._

_- problemas grandes problemas pero yo me encargo de eso- dijo – solo tienes que cumplir con tu mision._

_- ahora mismo mi señora- dicho esto se retiro de la habitación._

_- pero deberia preocuparme… roy … havoc- dijo esta y los dos aparecieron como al estilo Ninja(xD)- necesito que encuentren a dos personas….._

_- quizas mi hermano tenga razon- pensaba Alphonse- y si estoy enamorado pero ¿Qué deberia hacer?- se preguntaba pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que menciono su nombre._

_- Alphonse , ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto esta- estas bien?_

_- elizabeth me alegra verte- dijo al con una felicidad enorme- solo estoy aquí pensando y tu ¿Qué haces?_

_-suelo pasar por aquí todo los dias y se me ha resultado raro encontrarte- dijo esta con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Alphonse._

_- quizas siempre pasaba y me veias pero no me conocias- dijo Alphonse._

_- quizas sea eso- dijo esta sonriendo- que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo- dijo estiendole la mano._

_- este… por… que … no- dijo al un poco nervioso- asi tenemos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor ¿Qué crees?_

_-si vamos- dijo elizabeth._

**En los cuarteles de centrales todo estaba en movimiento habia mas trabajo que nunca, ya que, cada dia que pasa desaparecian mas y mas personas por parte de Sheffield ; se podia decir que Sheffield habia desaparecido en dos semanas a casi 5,000 por lo que se creia que queria intentar hacer una piedra filosofal o crear una especie de ejercito.**

_- las cosas esta mas que peor- decia riza mientras miraba la cifras de desaparecidos- esto debe parar ya._

_-opino igual- dijo edward- y aun no sabemos quien se esconde tras la mascara._

_-si pero eso le da mas emocion a la cosa- dijo fuery y viendo como los otros lo miraban con una cara asesina ._

_- miren esto hace una semana desaparecio una joven- dijo falman viendo un reporte- según la declaracion de su pequeña hermana toda la culpa se la lleva Sheffield… debemos agarrar a esa mujer o lo que sea que es ahora tengo que trabajar mas que nunca._

_- no te quejes y trabaja- dijo breda._

_- y que ha pasado con la joven-pregunto edward- ._

_- esta en la lista de desaparecidos por parte de sheffield- dijo falman- que tu crees._

_- me dejas ver …- dijo edward._

_- claro- dandole el reporte._

**Edward al ver la cara de la chica y el nombre se quedo sin habla con las manos temblorosas.**

**-**_¿Qué pasa?- dijo la teniente al ver la reaccion de edward._

_-¿Edward te encuentras bien?-pregunto la general Armstrong cuando entro a la habitación por asi decirlo._

_- es… que… yo… he visto… a…a … esta chica- dijo edward super nervioso._

_-¿Qué?- dijo breda impresionado- entonces no fue Sheffield que la secuestro o desaparecio._

_-¿Dónde la has visto?- pregunto la teniente hawkeye._

_-ella … e…-Edward no podia casi ni hablar porque sabia que algo malo iba a pasar- esa maldita debe de estar cpn Alphonse ahora- dijo Edward enojado tirando los papeles en la mesa en forma de enojo._

_- como permitiste que Alphonse saliera con esa chica- dijo la teniente exaltando la voz con un tono de preocupación._

_- perdoneme que mi estupido hermano este ahora con una persona que deberia de estar de desaparecida y que seguramente esta al lado Sheffield- peleaba Edward para tratar de sacar su enojo- si alguien me hubiera dicho antes quizas ahora no tendriamos este problema._

_- esta bien Edward sabemos que no este culpa pero debe decirnos donde esta Alphonse –decia Olivier con un tono de firmeza y liderazgo– sino lo encontramos lo mas pronto posible puede ser que sea muy tarde._

_no se donde puede estar- se sento edward para pensar un poco mientras rodeaba las manos por su cabeza pero de repente le llego una fabulosa idea a la mente- creo que se donde puede estar Alphonse._

**En el otro parte un poco lejos de donde estaba el cuartel de central se encontraba dos jóvenes caminando y platicando.**

**-**_no puedo creer que tengamos los mismos gustos eso es genial- decia Alphonse rebosante de alegria._

_-si es bueno encontrar a una persona que si me entienda- dijo dulcemente elizabeth._

_- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Alphonse._

_- a mi lugar preferido de todo este pais- dijo ella maravillada de felicidad- te gustaria ir a conocerlo- dijo esta estendiendo su mano._

_- claro que me gustaria- respondia Alphonse._

**No muy lejos de alli se encontraba Edward y un grupo de soldados buscando a Alphonse (llegaron volando ) ,Edward tenia un mal presentimiento y se dio prisa para encontrar a su hermano pequeño tenia miedo de volverlo a perder o que le volviera a pasar algo.**

_- wuaoooooooo este lugar es hermosisimo- decia al maravillado de la belleza que antes sus ojos estaban._

_- de aquí se ve casi toda la ciudad-dijo elizabeth acercando a al._

**Era como una plaza pero no era muy transcurrida por las personas , en el medio de ella habia una gran fuente de agua y unos cuantos arboles que adornaban el lugar con sus bellas flores; era mas bien un lugar perfecto para una pareja.**

**-**_que mal que no vengan muchas personas por aquí es un lugar hermoso- decia Alphonse mirando toda la ciudad._

_- si nadie viene aquí- dijo elizabeth- pero es perfecto._

_-¿Qué es perfecto?- pregunto al confundido._

_-que no haiga ni una sola alma aquí- dijo esta acercandose a Alphonse y dandole un beso en la boca; despues de darse el beso sus caras estaban muy cerca una de las otras ,Alphonse estaba un poco rojito de la pena pero de pronto desaparecio al oir unas palabras- lo siento Alphonse eres muy buen chico pero tengo que cumplir ordenes-susurro elizabeth en el oido a Alphonse._

_- Alphonse – se decia edward en la mente – falta poco ya se donde puedes estar aguanta 3 minutos hermano._

_-¿Quién te ha mandado?- pregunto Alphonse alejandose de elizabeth._

_- muy pronto veras a la persona que me mando a buscarte; no perdamos tiempo y vamos tu hermano estara aquí en pocos segundos- dijo esta acercandose a Alphonse._

_- no me ire contigo- dijo al resistiendose._

_- ya veremos Alphonse Elric….._

**Al llegar al lugar donde estaba Alphonse para sorpresa de Edward su querido hermano no estaba habia desaparecido. La teniente hawkeye vio un papal en el piso y se lo dio a Edward para que lo leyera, en el papel decia:**

_Edward te agradezo por dejarme llevar a tu hermano y no te preocupes que no le hare ningun tipo de daño pero si lo quieres recuperar ven por mi en dos dia a las fueras de la ciudad, despues de que se oculte el sol. _

_Sheffield._

_-maldita- dijo edward mientras apretaba con fuerza el papel- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLL!- grito edward – te juro que te salvare a ti y a los demas- dijo poniendo una cara de que esto no se quedara asi._

_To be continued_

Quiero resaltar que esta historia aparte de ser de misterio y drama, tiene romance, accion, aventura etc…. Es un todologo y espero que la haya gustado este capitulo; dure un poquito en subirlo es que estoy en una especie de repaso para mis examenesTT^TT y no me han dejado casi usar mi computadora. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pronto subire el otro capitulo.

_Posdata: muy pronto apareceran personajes nuevo que han salido de mi cabezita y que tienen un papel importante en esta historia. Ahora si ….. gracias y hasta la proxima ^-^_


	4. Chapter 4

_En un tren que iba dirigido a la ciudad central en unos de los vagones se encontraba dos mujeres por asi decirlo, una de ellas tomaba una de deliciosa taza de te y tenia un aspecto de tener 17 años y la otra leia con mucha atención un libro. La primera antes mencionada miro por un momento en el paisaje que se veia por la ventana del tren y luego puso su mirada en la taza de__ te; tomandola y dando un sorbo dijo:_

_- estoy un poco preocupada – dijo poniendose su atención en la otra chica que estaba del otro lado._

_- no tienes que preocuparte, dentro de 4 horas el tren llegara a central- dijo sin dejar de leer su libro._

_- en dos horas sera el encuentro- dijo mirando en le reloj. Luego puso su mirada en un pequeño niño que tenia una mascara puesta en su cara – el rostro … el rostro de la maldad- dijo finalizando con una sonrisa ^_^ y luego poniendose seria saco un libro que tenia y comenzo a leer- Sheffield… el rostro de la maldad tenga un buen presentimiento de esto pero a la vez es malo._

**FULL METAL ALCHEMIST**

_CAPITULO 4: el rostro de la maldad_

_Flash back_

_-estan locos o que no voy a permitir que esa desgraciada se salga con la suya- dijo edward con una rabia tremenda golpeando la mesa que estaba al frente de el._

_edward debes comprender que esto puede ser una trampa que no ha puesto Sheffield; no podemo confiar- dijo riza con una calma ._

_- no me importa que sea una jodida trampa lo que me importa es que Sheffield tiene a mi hermano y lo recuperare- dijo Edward calmandose un poco- ademas esta puede ser la oportunidad en que podamos atraparla, van a desperdiciarla asi._

_- creo que Edward tiene razon no tenemos que desaprovechar esta oportunidad- dijo Olivier tan seria como siempre.- en dos dia que sera sabado ; iremos a luchar contra Sheffield y no se dira una palabra mas( como dicen he dicho caso cerrado jajaja )._

_Fin de flash back_

_Era la mañana del sabado y toda estaba en paz y tranquilidad en ciudad central , en ese momento eran las 4:30 p.m de la tarde y Edward esperaba con ansia el encuentro que tendria con Sheffield y en su mente se decia:- te detendre Sheffield – decia mientras se cambiaba, osea , se vestia. Mientras los demas se preparaba para la batalla, Riza tenia una preocupación en su corazon que la ha estado devorando lentamente y eso la ponia muy nerviosa y indecisa por lo cual queria evitar el enfrentamiento armado que se efectuaria ha ocultarse el sol._

_5:20 p.m _

_Todas la tropas estaban preparada y bajo el comando de la general de division Armstrong partieron hacia las afueras de la ciudad. El punto de encuentro que habia elegido Sheffield era un lugar en ruinas que se encontraba afuera de la ciudad. Ya en dicho lugar todos esperaban la llegada de Sheffield._

_- ¿Dónde estara esa maldita?- decia Edward ya impaciente._

_-Edward no seas impaciente solo faltan 5 minutos para que se oculte el sol- decia falman mientras veia su reloj- y ademas ¿Por qué debe ser de noche?_

_- no lo se y no importa- dijo Riza cansada de oir esa misma esa pregunta por varios oficiales del ejercito- quizas sea un vampiro o algo asi._

_-ojala que no sea asi- dijo fuery temblando del miedo._

_- esperen- dijo falman haciendo señas de que callaran y que prestaran atención- 30 segundos para que se oculto el sol- en los que los segundos pasaban todos se preparaban para la llegada de Sheffield y el que ya estaba preparado para luchar era edward- 5 4 3 2 1…._

_Despues de haberse ocultaron el sol como por arte de magia sheffield llego. – que bueno que fueron puntuales- dijo esta poniendo una sonrisita- pense que no serian capaces de de venir a enfrentarme. – dejemos la platica para otro momento- dijo Edward serio- ¿Dónde esta Alphonse? Dimelo ya- dijo con una vocecita calmada y seria. Todo el ambiente estaba calmado no se oia ni el mas simple ruido, habia una brisa ligera pero que hacia que el cabello de cualquiera se moviera pero esta paz fue interrumpida por las palabras de Sheffield._

_- tu hermano eh- dijo esta con la cabeza baja- esta bien quieres ver a tu hermano … con gusto te lo dejare ver….. Alphonse ven aquí- de repente de las sombras aparecio Alphonse pero algo diferente._

_- que la has hecho a mi hermano maldita- grito Edward lleno de furia._

_- nada solo le he dado un cambio radical- dijo Sheffield ._

_-maldita te matare- dijo ed cogiendo una espada que estaba al lado suyo al no tener su automail no podia transformar su brazo pero hace poco ya habia aprendido muy bien a manejar una espada. Cuando ed cogio la espada se fue directamente a atacar a Sheffield pero cuando estaba a punto de herirla Alphonse aparecio y de tuvo el ataque con su espada- demonios al quitate- dijo lleno de furia ed._

_- lo siento pero debo defender a mi ama- dijo Alphonse dandole una fuerte patada en la barriga lo que hizo que ed cayera al suelo._

_- ed te digo te considerare una persona muy fuerte y un enemigo mas o menos si me haces hasta el mas minimo rasguño- Sheffield le dio una patada a ed que lo mando a donde mismo estaba hace 5 minutos._

_- ed esta bien- dijo riza ayudando a levantar a ed._

_- claro que estoy bien- dijo ed haciendo un poco esfuerzo para levantarse._

_- Sheffield- dijo la general Armstrong llamando la atención de esta- ¿Cómo podras vencernos si solo eres Alphonse y tu?_

_- bueno…..- dijo esta poniendose un dedo en los labios en señal de que esta pensando- me imagino que ustedes saben que últimamente han estado desapareciendo muchas personas por toda Amestris._

_-¿Qué insinuas?- pregunto el mayor Armstrong un poco molesto_

_- me imagino que han estado buscando a esas personas- dijo Sheffield- pues aquí estan!- grito y al mismo tiempo dando un chasquido en sus manos y de repente aparecieron muchas personas mas bien parecian zombies ._

_- ¿en que lo ha convertido?- dijo ed sorprendido._

_-no lo se- contesto riza._

_- bueno chicos… ataquen- dijo Sheffield haciendo una señal y todos estas cosas por asi decirlo ,ya que, no parecian humanos se fueron al ataque._

_- __preparense- dijo Olivier poniendose en defensa pero todos habian sido atacados excepto . la teniente hawkeye, el mayor Armstrong, la general Armstrong y Edward._

_-¿Por qué no nos atacan?- pregunto ed un poco extra__ño a lo que acontecia._

_bueno es simple- dijo una voz emergiendo de la sombras._

_- ustedes son nuestros- dijo otra voz ._

_- son… el coronel y havoc- dijo riza un poco asombrada._

_- bueno como lo han dicho ellos- dijo Sheffield – ustedes son nuestros. Ellos se dispusieron a atacar excepto Sheffield , roy ataco a la teniente, havoc al mayor y Alphonse a Olivier._

_-muy bien ed- dijo Sheffield preparando sus espadas- comenzemos a pelear- dijo con sus dos espadas arriba._

_- pues si es asi… comenzemos- dijo ed poniendo dos espadas arribas igual a Sheffield._

_Todos estaban luchando uno contra otros sin saber muy bien el motivo de dicha pelea. Sheffield y ed habian comenzado su lucha estaban en un duelo de espada no se sabia quien caeria ninguno se dejaba dar por el otro._

_- no te rindes ed- dijo Sheffield tratando de distraer a ed para que ella pueda atacar._

_- ese truco no funcionara conmigo- dijo ed mientras seguia peleando con Sheffield._

_para se que debo ser un poco mas astuta- dijo esta._

_-creo que si!- grito ed causandole una pequena herida en la cara. Esta se puso la mano en el lugar de la herida._

_- ¿Cómo te atreviste?- dijo esta enojada._

_- ahora crees que soy un enemigo__ mas o menos- dijo con una risita llena de satisfacción._

_- esa risa no te durara mucho- dijo esta pegandole una fuerte patada a ed que lo dejo en el piso.- terminare de una vez contigo ed- Sheffield quizo atacar a ed pero este fue muy rapido y la espada solo le llego a rozar en un brazo._

_- esta vez no te rozara- logrando atravesar con su espada el brazo de ed el cual cayo al piso( no se preocupen aun sigue vivo, ed soporta mas de hay). Edward estaba tratandose de levantar cuando Sheffield lo ataco nuevamente le dio golpe tras golpe hasta dejarlo en el piso casi insconciente y lo unico que podia hacer era usar la alquimia pero el momento en que ed ajuntos sus manos, Sheffield le piso la mano para que no pudiera realizar la transmutación._

_- creo que tu apreciada alquimia no te ayudare esta vez- dijo esta aun con sus pies en las manos de ed._

_- que me vas a matar- dijo ed ._

_no te necesito vivo para mis planes y ademas…- dijo esta mirando hacia el cielo- le prometi a una persona que no te mataria y no me gusta romper mis promesas. Al decir esto le dio el golpe final que dejo a ed insconciente en el piso. – asi te ves mas bonito- dijo Sheffield mientras miraba a ed en el suelo sangrando o rayos estoy votando sangre… no es de preocuparse- solo con poner sus manos la herida desaparecio era como si no la hubieran lastimado._

_- señora ya tenemos a casi toda las tropas de central que han venido hoy- dijo ._

_- muy bien elizabeth encargate de que todo este listo y que no falte nadie- dijo Sheffield – ah por cierto que sea rapido no quiero perder mucho tiempo aquí._

_- muy bien- dijo esta marchandose._

_Por otra parte se efectuaban otras luchas, la general de division Armstrong estaba en una fuerte lucha con Alphonse y el mayor con havoc y por otro lado la teniente hawkeye y roy._

_- ¿A dónde vas?- dijo roy furioso al notar que la teniente hui de sus ataques._

_- no dejare que me mates- dijo esta mientras sacaba mas municiones y aputandole pero algo pasaba- ¿Por qué no puedo dispararle?- dijo esta con las manos temblorosas y sin darse cuenta que habia desaparecido- rayos ¿A dónde se fue?- dijo riza mirando para todo los lados y de repente una sombra aparecio detrás de ella por lo cual se movio rapidamente hacia su derecha por lo que el ataque de roy no funciono._

_- eres rapida pero yo mas – dijo este mientras corria para atrapar a la teniente hasta que llegaron a una pared ,ya no habia mas escapatoria y cuando este se propuso atacar riza se movio rapidamente por lo que la espada se quedo atrapada en la pared._

_- no creas que me dejare vencer tan facil- dijo riza._

_- lo siento querida- dijo elizabeth pegandole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que hasta sangre voto._

_- no pedi tu ayuda- dijo roy un poco molesto._

_- se que no la pediste pero es que no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo esta mientras agarraba a la riza desmayada._

_- pero ten- dijo entregandole a riza- te dare el credito a ti._

_- gracias pero yo me encargaba solo de ella- dijo esta cogiendola._

_-ademas no te preocupes ya me encargue del encargo de al y havoc no te sientas mal- dijo esta con una sonrisita._

_Todos habian sido derrotados y vigilados por la gente de Sheffield . tenia unas especies de esposas en las manos que no permitian que se movieran._

_- teniente- dijo falman alegrado de ver a riza- esta bien._

_- si- dijo esta con la voz baja._

_-aquí estan todos- dijo elizabeth._

_- no falta uno – dijo Sheffield mientras mirando a ed y dirigiendose a buscarlo._

_-Sheffield!- grito ed dandole un fuerte puñetazo que hizo que cayera en el piso y ed arriba de ella._

_- crees que dandome en la cara me lastimaras- dijo esta furiosa._

_- ese no es mi objetivo- dijo ed dandole un puñetazo nuevamente y uno tras otro hasta que – no me importa si me tenga que romper la mano pero te juro que te la rompere- dijo ed dandole el ultimo puñetazo que hizo que se le fuera rompiendo la mascara a Sheffield por lo cual ed se alejo de ella. La mascara parecia como si fuera de piedra pero una piedra que no se rompe con facilidad, las manos de ed sangraban pero no le importaba._

_- crees que lograras algo haber mi rostro- dijo esta en el piso mientras se tapaba la cara con su cabello largo._

_- si lograre mucho por fin sabre quien es la maldita que se esconde tras esa mascara._

_- te equivocas- dijo esta y a medida que un pedazo de su mascara caia algo de esta cambiaba( el color de su cabello y su cara osea la verdadera y su voz; pero su rostro no se podia ver por su cabello. Todo estaban O.O y estaba alegres por dentro por que ya iban haber el rostro de Sheffield._

_Y de pronto esta se paro y ya su mascara se habia caido por completo- pues…- dijo esta con la cara mirando al suelo- yo soy Sheffield- dijo esta mostrando su rostro._

_-¿Qué? No puede ser- dijo riza y todo los demas al ver quien era Sheffield._

_- no no tu no puede ser Sheffield- decia ed sorprendido no eso era poco- no tu no puedes ser Sheffield… winry._

_- para que veas las sorpresas de la vida ed- dijo esta con una risa perversa- Winry Rockwell es Sheffield._

_- pero para que veas ed- dijo esta mientras cogia dos espadas que estaban en el piso- me vas hacer romper mi promesa- dijo esta mientras se dirigia lentamente hacia ed- tendre que matarte- grito esta mientras corria hacia ed con su dos espadas en la mano preparadas para cortar en dos mitad a una persona._

_- ed alejate- grito la teniente y todo los demas._

_- demonios ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?- dijo parado sin moverse ya que por la impresión se quedo peor que una roca._

_- ed moriras!- grito esta ya a dos paso de ed._

_To be continued_

_**Perdon por la tardanza es que tuve saliendo mucho estos dias pero me pondre en esto no se preocupen. Espero que les haiga gustado en el capitulo me imagino que quedaron O.O por lo de que winry es Sheffield pero para que vean como son las cosas. Prometo actualizar pronto y por favor dejen reviews. Hasta pronto ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola __ que tal llevo un tiempo digo un siglo que no actualizo esta historia pero me voy a poner en esto aquí les tengo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia espero que le guste y si se preguntan porque tarde un siglo para actualizar digamos que encontre un Nuevo anime y manga y se convirtio en una adiccion._

_LAS SORPRESAS DE LA VIDA_

_CAPITULO 5: Reviviendo el pasado_

_Sheffield estaba a solo un punto de atravesar a Edward el cual seguia paralizado sin poder moverse mientras todos le decian k se apartara y en el momento exacto Edward reacciono y se movio un poco pero aun asi ,Sheffield logro herirlo._

_-parece ser que reaccionaste Edward- decia Sheffield viendo que Ed esquivo su ataque(nota:Sheffield esta hablando con su voz verdadera no con la de Winry asi que para k no haya confusion pondre cuando ocurra su cambio de voz ^^).Edward en un intento por atacar a Sheffield uso alquimia pero de nada le valio ya que ella lo volvio a atacar en un parpadear de ojos._

_- Demonios! Estoy perdiendo mucha sangre- decia Edward mientras corria hacia las ruinas que habia en aquel lugar mientras la vista se le ponia borrosa y se sentia mareado por la perdida de sangre; Sheffiel haber que Edward corria rapidamente hacia las ruinas lo siguió lentamente mientras en su cara ponia una risa macabra._

_Ya dentro Sheffield caminaba dentro de ese edificio con la cabeza baja mientras buscaba a Edward y de repente lo ataques comenzaron a salir de la nada mientras si ninguna dificultad esta lo esquivaba._

_-Edward deja de ocultarte y pelea- decia esta mientras seguia caminando; esta paro de caminar y se quedo quieta con la cabeza baja en lo que poco a poco Edward se acercaba para atacarla sorpresivamente pero esta se dio cuenta y antes de que Ed le hiciera un razguño esta lo agarro por el cuello._

_- te atrape!- dijo esta con una sonrisa de victoria mientras Edward luchaba para salirse de sus manos- es hora de que caigas- dijo tirandolo fuerte hacia el piso- ya es hora de que mueras Edward Elric- decia mientras llevaba poco a poco a Edward hacia una esquina donde habia una pequeña abertura que llevaba hacia fuera( mas o menos estaba como a seis pisos)._

_-piensas que morire ahora … estas loca- decia mientras se incorporaba del piso lentamente- no morire sin antes acabarte- decia mirandola fijamente a los ojos._

_- como te atreves Edward me matarias- dijo esta usando la voz de Winry- nunca mataria a tu mejor amiga de la infancia Edward._

_- TU NO ERES WINRY!- grito Edward._

_-SI LO SOY ED!- grito esta acercandose a edward rapidamente a edward estaba tan cerca que parecia que estaban a punto de besarse- pero esta bien si no me crees…- dijo muy lentamente mientras se acercaba a los los labios de Ed el cual abrio los ojos como nunca- esta bien lo entendere- dijo dandole un beso a Edward. Luego se despego a lentamente y…- UPS! Creo que accidentalmente te atravese como mi espada- dijo mostrando la espada la cual estaba llena de sangre- espero que puedas perdonarme algun dia Ed por esto-dijo mostrando una sonrisa picara dandole un pequeño empujon a Edward el cual en un segundo se veia cayendo mientras veia como su vida pasaba delante de sus ojos (*pasos rapido*)._

_- no puedo morir ahora- decia ed mientras caia- no… puedo…- dijo hasta que se desmayo en el aire (*pasos rapido*) _

_(*SALTO*)_

_De la nada aparecio alguien que evito que Edward cayera al suelo. Esta lo agarro delicadamente y lo puso sobre el suelo mientra le decia __resiste Edward Elric. __Esta persona tenia una capa muy rara que no le permitia ver su identidad._

_- no puede ser!- dijo Sheffield asombrada- son… son…- tartamudeaba._

_-¿ a donde esta edward?- se preguntaba riza ya preocupada. Y de repente aparecio Sheffiel mas que enojada mientras arrastraba por el suelo la espada con la cual ataco a Edward la cual estaba llena de sangre; todos al verla pensaron los peor._

_-Elizabeth!-grito Sheffield enojada mientras la chica aparecia delante de ella en menos de un segundo- esten preparados tenemos visitantes inesperado- dijo esta para seguir caminando_

_- y que paso con Edward Elric?- pregunto Elizabeth._

_-creo que lo mate- contesto friamente Sheffield._

_-SHEFFIELD!-grito alguien desde lejos lo cual hizo que la misma dejara de caminar y pusiera la cabeza baja.- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?- decia mientras de la nada aparecia cerca de ella; todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos y atentos a lo que ocurriria._

_si ha pasado tiempo… no se … unos millones de años- dijo Sheffield entablando una conversación con el personaje presente delante de ella.- no nos hemos visto de esa noche eh… Akane-sama._

_-sabes algo… no tienes ningun derecho ha llamarme asi- dijo esta sacando su espada._

_-uiuiuiui! Asi que vamos directamente a pelear y yo pense que charlariamos un rato sobre como nos ha ido en últimamente-decia Sheffiel con una gran sonrisa- pero si es asi- dijo preparandose- Empezemos ya!- dijo con una sonrisa maquiabelica._

_-no hay razon de llegar a tanto Akane-sama… porque no conversamos un rato como gente civilizada- dijo una chica con una voz tierna y suave que venia en capuchada con una especie de capa – no es mejor que estar peleando-dijo quitandose el gorro y dejando haber su rostro con una piel blanca, cabello castaño claro y unos bellos ojos color verde jade._

_- no hay mucho de que hablar con esta- dijo Akane-sama quitandose el gorro con una cara de molestia. Ella tenia el cabello castaño claro y ojos azul jade; su belleza era sometida por su cara de malhumor y seriedad aunque eso no le impedia mostrar lo bella que era- porque no la acabamos de una vez Shizu-san – dijo esta con una cara como sedienta de sangre._

_- asi que estan las dos eh!- dijo Sheffield._

_asi que estas haciendo de las tuyas aquí Sheffield- dijo Shizu-san con una cara sonriente._

_-sabes que siempre me ha gustado hacer estas cosas… sabes…- decia esta entablando una conversación con las dos presentes- sangre… hacer sufrir a las personas… matar… asesinar , degollar y mutilar personas inocentes es lo que me gusta; tu bien lo sabes Shizu-san –dijo Sheffield con una sonriente cara como si hablara de rosas y chocolates._

_- esta tipa esta cada vez mas sicopata y demente!- dijo con seriedad Akane._

_- pero no se cual es la razon por la que estan ustedes dos aquí- dijo con un tono serio Sheffield- espero que no sea a interrumpir mis planes._

_- eso mismo es lo que haremos- dijo Akane sacando de la nada su espada y preparandose para pelear._

_- pues que mal porque eso no va a suceder- una sombra negra se movio rapidamente al lado de Sheffield la cual por la rapidez movio fuertemente el cabello de Sheffield y apareciendo detrás de Akane la cual con rapidez reflejo se defendio contra el ataque de Mustang._

_- sabes que atacar por la espalda es signo de cobardia- decia Akane mientras forsejeaba con Mustang._

_- dime algo que no se- dijo Roy dandole un fuerte empujon a Akane._

_-bien si asi es que estamos- dijo Akane con una sonrisita- preparate…- un fuerte viento soplaba mientras en las manos de Akane aparecian una gran bola de energia- haber como te va con esto- una gran explosion hizo que Roy volara por lo aires; una gran cortina de humo se esparcía por los alrededores y por una de ellas aparecio Roy como si nada y intento atacar a Akane pero esta de repente aparecio detrás de su espalda dandole un fuerte golpe que lo dejo en el piso por unos segundos._

_Mientras tanto Shizuka estaba cara a cara con Sheffield._

_- veamos lo que Shizuka a aprendido estos ultimos años- dijo Sheffield con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_-asi que te has dignado a pelear- dijo shizuka empuñando su espada._

_- no…solo voy haber que tal peleas- dijo esta._

_-¿Qué?- dijo shizuka dando un cambio a la expresión de su cara mientras de lo aires salio Elizabeth atacando a shizuka la cual al momento del ataque supo defenderse- asi que no pelearas tu Sheffield eh?- dijo mientras esquivaba sin ningun esfuerzo los ataques de Elizabeth._

_-no vere que __tal peleas tu querida- dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente._

_-espera un momento- pensaba en su mente mientras veia atentamente a Elizabeth, despues de analizarla por dos segundos se dio cuenta de algo- ya veo- dijo esta._

_-demonios estos tipos no le hacen nada mis ataques- dijo Akane furiosa – sera porque tendran….- las mentes de Shizuka y Akane se conectaron en ese mismo instante sin ni siquiera mirarse una la otra y las dos pusieron una sonrisa en sus rostros._

_Mientras ambas esquivaban sus ataques hasta llegar al centro del lugar las dos al mismo paso cayeron juntas espalda con espalda._

_-estas lista hermana?- dijo akane._

_-siempre- respondio shizuka. Estas cerraron los ojos al mismo compas abrieron sus brazos y lentamente los pusieron hacia delante una luz de la nada aparecio y ambas abriendo sus ojos esa luz se habia convertido en dos bastones con una extraña forma que parecia sacado de un libro de magia_

_*silencio*… *sonido de ambos bastones siendo golpeados en el suelo*_

_Una fuerte luz fue creciendo poco mientras una rafaga de viento azotaba el lugar todos los presentes estaban atonicos._

_-¿Qué es eso?- decian todo mientras veian como esa luz le cegaba los ojos._

_-eso no es alquimia- dijo riza viendo asombrada lo que sus ojos veian._

_-tienes razon eso no puede ser alquimia- dijo olivie asombrada igualmente que Riza mientras poco a poco iba creciendo y creciendo hasta k no se divisaba nada._

_Unos minutos despues amanecia y el sol salia poco a poco; los soldados se paran poco a poco mientras veian que las cadenas que lo tenian sometido se hacian cenizas._

_-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo riza mientras se paraba con la ayuda de el Sr Armstrong._

_- no lo se – respondio este._

_- estan bien- dijo Shizuka apareciendo de la nada con una calida sonrisa al lado de Akane._

_-si, gracias- dijo Olivie – pero … ¿Qué paso?, ¿derrotaron a Sheffield y a los otros?- se preguntaba Olivie._

_-en realidad no… escaparon como ven ya amanecio y eso les ayudo a escapar y creo que fue lo mejor ya que rompimos ese escudo que los protegia- dijo Shizuka con una sonrisa._

_-¿escudo?...cual es escudo?- se preguntaban todos con una gran signo de interrogación en sus cabezas mientras shizuka esbozaba una gran sonrisa._

_- un segundo…Edward… donde esta?- dijo Riza un poco alarmada- no puede ser que este muerto._

_-oh cierto se me olvidadba- dijo Shizuka y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecio._

_-¿Qué a donde fue? ¿estaba aquí hace un momento?_

_- weyy! Estoy aquí- gritaba Shizuka donde solo se veia como una flecha apuntaba su ubicación._

_¿Cómo rayos llego ahí tan rapido? ¿Qué es ella?- decian todos._

_- Edward Elric estaras bien- dijo Shizuka mientras acariciaba el cabello de Edward con una gran sonrisa en su cara- eso te lo prometo- dijo mientras seguia acariciando su hermoso cabello._

_To be continued…_

_Gomennn a todos por un milenio de espera lo que paso fue que me obsecione con un manga llamado Kaichou wa maid-sama y eso no me dejaba hacer nada mas que leerlo pero de ahora en adelante ya me puse las pilah y me comprometo a seguir subiendo los capitulo de esta historia sin ningun retraso! ^^ _

_Hasta aquí Yani nos vemos la proxima vez con el proximo capitulo que estara buenisimo y habra mucha comedia despues de tanto drama algo de comedia sera buena para olvidar el melodrama. Hasta pronto._


End file.
